Christian Music talk:Sandbox/Credits
Will, do you want something looking kind of like this? I'll work on it some more later, but I've got to go right now.Jesussaves (talk -- ) 21:11, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Possibly. However, whatever you come up with needs to be consistant regardless of the available fields (like the Info Boxes). Ditto if the credits for something like the producer are per song or per album. You also need to do a sample for a song which might include credits for things like instruments, lead vocals, background vocals, and more. :I suggest you think about some more. Please don't rush it. If you need a month, well, so be it. We will pay the penalty later when we have to update all those albums and songs, but it will be worth it. Will (talk -- ) 03:09, 7 October 2006 (UTC) I saw the credits indexer you were playing with. I was just wondering if this experiment attempted to take into account different producers for each song or not. Also, I have to discourage calling it an "indexer". That term refers to something that helps you steps through a series of something that are in a specific order. I have no idea what to call it, but I am working on it. Also, I think we need a template(s) that works with a heading (like the existing credit sections) rather than a box -- especially one that floats. We have enough stuff floating now in such sort articles. In articles for her albums, I kept having to force one section down to allow it to be wider. The Info Box for that page was in the way. Look at the history of to see what I am talking about. Not sure how much of that you are already taking into account. Just giving feedback on what I saw you were playing with. Please don't take it wrong. I think you are doing well considering how long it has been since I asked you to play around on this stuff. I hope you succeed. Will (talk -- ) 04:29, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just playing around with it. So not in a box... got it. I'm still trying to figure out how to take into account producers (etc.) for different songs. I'll think of something. Jesussaves (talk -- ) 15:37, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Overall, I actually think you are on the basic right track. It will take a while probably, but it should be worth it. Will (talk -- ) 03:38, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :I am definetly going to need help with CSS. I don't know much about it (usually when I'm creating a page, I just copy and paste somebody else's work and use what they used). Jesussaves (talk -- ) 03:07, 13 October 2006 (UTC) I can't help you edit CSS. I know very little about it. Most of what I have done is inline. For the real power, you need to put your stuff into a CSS file. As your administrator for this Wiki, I can help you make changes to those. But I don't know what to put in there. Sorry. Will (talk -- ) 04:18, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Added #if: to the Producers section. I'm still trying to figure out how to take into account the different number of songs for each producer (etc.). Jesussaves (talk -- ) 20:27, 14 October 2006 (UTC) OK, so "#if:" didn't quite work for the tracks... do you know of anything that would help? Jesussaves (talk -- ) 00:03, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :That depends. What are you trying to do? #if: only tests if the condition is blank. If you want to compare something, use #ifeq: or #ifexpr:. For more information, see MetaWikiPedia:ParserFunctions#Functions. You might also take note of #ifexist: and #expr:. I commonly use all those mentioned except #ifexist:, and that may only be a matter of time. Will (talk -- ) 05:34, 21 October 2006 (UTC)